


Peculiar Primeday

by UtopiaPlanitia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bodyswap, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Light Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, Sharing a Bed, Spy Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UtopiaPlanitia/pseuds/UtopiaPlanitia
Summary: "Stop making me do those strange expressions!" It is her own voice that admonishes her, even if it sounds different outside her own head from how she remembers it.Turning around, Rose looks down into her own face that is pinched together in annoyance."You mean, smiling?" she asks, making sure to draw Hux’s visage into an exaggerated grin.Rose Tico and Armitage Hux switch bodies. Neither is happy.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Comments: 21
Kudos: 37
Collections: Gingerose Holiday Exchange 2020: Secret Spy





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GerdavR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GerdavR/gifts).



> Thank you so much to Huluppu, my amazing beta!

Rose is just about to ask for a hand to reach the bonding tape high on the shelf in the Falcon’s engineering bay when she remembers she can reach it on her own now. She stretches out the unfamiliar arm dressed in First Order black and feels her lips tug into a smile when the slender long fingers in the black gloves close around the tape.

"Stop making me do those strange expressions!" It is her own voice that admonishes her, even if it sounds different outside her own head from how she remembers it.

Turning around, Rose looks down into her own face that is pinched together in annoyance.

"You mean, smiling?" she asks, making sure to draw Hux’s visage into an exaggerated grin.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

\--One week earlier--

Rose Tico perked up when her datapad growled at her, the sound of a big irritated feline she had set to notify her of a message from the Resistance’s spy in the First Order. It was unexpected, a few hours before the scheduled time, and the message's content added to her confusion:

> 93487na907wervziuo

Her eyebrows drew together while the gears in her brain quickly turned. They had agreed on some code words, but she was very certain that this random looking string of characters was not a part of them. Her heart beat faster while she tried to decipher the message, her mind raced through all the decryption codes in the known universe. None of them worked. Kriff, just what was he trying to tell her? Was this some sort of test? She knew that she had proven herself, surprising him with her technical knowledge early on in their collaboration - that couldn’t be it, then.

Was it a joke? No, her spy… when had she come to think of him at hers? Not the right time for that! Yeah, he was funny on occasion, but his was a dry wit, he certainly wasn’t one to play pranks.

Was he ill, injured, trying to call for help? Kriff, she had to know, to make sure he was safe! Throwing caution overboard, she wiped her sweaty hands on her overalls and typed:

> Is this a code? I don’t understand what you’re trying to tell me.
> 
> …
> 
> Are you okay?
> 
> The keys were pressed by mistake.
> 
> A mistake? That’s so unlike you.
> 
> No need to worry. All is well.
> 
> Has anybody seen our correspondence?
> 
> It’s nothing. Really. Just an animal.
> 
> You have animals aboard a Star Destroyer?
> 
> Never said I was on one.
> 
> Please.
> 
> Fine. Not normally. It’s against regulation.
> 
> So what did it do?
> 
> Walk over the datapad.
> 
> I am not letting you off so easily. Spill, Nexus!
> 
> Just a Loth-cat being nosy.   
> She’s nothing to worry about, as I said.
> 
> You smuggled a cat into your quarters? That’s almost cute.
> 
> I reject the notion that I would do anything... cute.  
> That is repulsive.
> 
> Too late for that, sorry!
> 
> When you're done making fun of me, I have some new information.
> 
> There is no need to be embarrassed, really, but, please, continue!
> 
> Our esteemed Supreme Leader is once more wasting resources hunting down a relic of his dead religion. I have no idea what he thinks it does, and I don’t have an interest to find out, but you might like to tell your scavenger girl about it.
> 
> Tell me more.
> 
> I’m sending you the coordinates. We’re on our way there while we’re speaking, so I suggest making haste to get there first.
> 
> \--Accept transmission (y/n)--
> 
> Thank you, this might be useful.
> 
> Don’t thank me, just make sure you snatch it away from under Ren’s eyes.
> 
> Will do. I'm glad you are okay.
> 
> Why wouldn't I be?
> 
> Forget that. Just - be careful.
> 
> If that is all for today?
> 
> Yes. Give your cat (what’s her name?) a pet for me.  
> Everlilly out.
> 
> Millicent. Nexus out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everlily and Nexus were the pseudonyms I came up with for my very first GR fic, "Tied on the End of a String" (can't really recommend it, you can tell it's not beta-read and the very first piece of fiction I ever wrote) - I never got around to using Hux's, though. Everlily is a type of flower, and "Nexu" is a type of cat. "Nexus" in Latin means "connection" or the "center of a connection," which I thought was kind of fitting for a spy.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose briefed General Organa and Rey on the new information in the general’s private office. 

Rey mumbled something that sounded like "that's what he was trying to hide from me",  but when Rose gave her a questioning look, she just shook her head and turned her attention to Leia.

"I agree with the assessment that it will be useful to get that relic." General Organa was outwardly calm, but Rose noticed that, as always when the subject of her son came up, her eyes looked a tiny bit tighter. "As speed is of the essence, you can take the Falcon, Rey. Chewie just came back.”

“General, I would like to accompany Rey,” Rose chimed in. “The spy only talks to me, and it’s quite possible that they still have important news for us at short notice.”

“Permission granted. Take Commanders Dameron and Finn with you too, you might need backup. May the force be with you.”

At first, their plan went off without a hitch. The Falcon dropped out of hyperspace a safe distance from Teriw III, the uninhabited planet in the Outer Rim to which the Spy's coordinates had led them. Theirs was the only ship orbiting the planet.

“Rawrrr!”

Rey gently pushed aside a porg so she could see the ship’s sensor data display. “The scanners aren’t showing any sign of a ship on the surface either. Let's get down there, Chewie.”

Rose made out small islands that lay in an ocean dotted with ice floes as the Falcon descended. On the largest of these islands the well-preserved remains of a temple complex came into her view. Rose breathed out a small sigh of relief at the sight. Seemed like they beat Kylo Ren to the punch. Nexus would be very pleased. He had made his dissatisfaction with the Supreme Leader more than clear.

Chewbacca safely landed them a short distance away and they left him and Poe behind to guard the Falcon.

“The coordinates seem to lead to the very centre of the temple,” Rose announced, studying her datapad. We'll have to find an entry.”

“I… think I know where we have to go,” Rey answered, a faraway look on her face. Rose exchanged a glance with Finn, who gave her a small nod. She beckoned Rey to take the lead.

They followed her sure but light steps over the lichen-covered. Rose struggled on the slippery surface to keep up with her force-sensitive companions, envying them a little for their graceful movements. After a few twists and turns they came to a doorway that had no discernible opening mechanism. Rose was about to aim her scanner at the stones when Rey pressed a hand on the middle of the door. After a few seconds, a glow spread from her hand until the door of stone was bathed in a glistening blue light and then simply disappeared. Rey stepped through the doorway without hesitation,  but Rose followed with her blaster drawn. Better safe than sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

General Armitage Hux of the First Order was having a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day. He had just finished his conversation with his Resistance contact when he received a message to clear his schedule and to report to Supreme Leader Kylo Ren immediately. Gritting his teeth in the face of the humiliation of being ordered around like an errand boy, he had made his way to the room Ren and his knights trained in, only to be made to wait outside. He heard Ren through the open door. The imbecile was talking to himself. Unfortunately, Hux was not able to make out the words.

After a while, Ren stormed out of the room, stopping at the sight of Hux as if he had forgotten about the summons.

“Hux. Prepare to be at my shuttle at 0630 hours. You will accompany me on my mission.”

“Supreme leader, that is highly unusual. Allegiant General Pryde -”

“- has proposed it. I’m sure you’re relieved to hear.”

Hux's nails cut into the palms of his hands, right into the impressions left by years of abuse, while his breath caught for the fraction of a second. He forced his body to relax, maintaining a calm facade. There was no reason for Ren - or Pryde - to insist that Hux come along on Ren's foolish mission. There could only be one conclusion - he was under suspicion. Hux tried hard not to show his rising unease, excusing himself to pack, making sure to prepare his most valuable possession for transport. The mission was it – his only chance to leave his old life behind, and throw in his lot with the Resistance, despite how loathsome a thought that was.

His feeling his secret wasn’t safe anymore grew stronger as he sat in the shuttle with Ren. The would-be Sith didn't take his eyes off him for a second. Hux felt the prickling in his head that meant Ren was mentally reaching out to get a read on his thoughts. He probably thought he was being subtle, but Hux had felt the brush too many times before not to notice. Nothing to worry about - after Snoke, Ren’s touch felt clumsy and crude. Hux still avoided any thought of the Resistance or of Millicent, whom he had hidden, slightly sedated, in a special transport box in his bag. To distract himself and thereby Ren, Hux focused his full concentration on the equipment, which was made easier by the fact that he was not a naturally gifted pilot. 

Ren had raised an eyebrow when he’d seen the backpack, but since it wasn’t accompanied by a question, Hux had just sneered back and stepped into the waiting shuttle.

“We are approaching Teriw III, Supreme Leader,” Hux tried to keep his voice even as he relayed the information.

“Scan the surface,” Ren answered, leaning over the pilot seat, coming uncomfortably close.

“The temperature of the planet is minus 5 degrees on average. Most of the surface is covered by a large expanse of water. There are signs of life, mostly some smaller aquatic animals. Structural remains of a more developed civilization exist.”

“And.” Ren growled, popping the single word menacingly right into Hux’s ear, breath uncomfortably hot. Hux suppressed the shudder that the sensation provoked in him, he wanted to flinch away from the reprimand, but he had worked too hard to overcome old habits - he was not inclined to show Ren that he was affected by them. The thought of Ren's face when he realized that his ambitions had been foiled kept him pushing on.

“We are closing in on the coordinates. One of the structures mentioned is our destination,” Hux leaned aside as Ren reached a gloved hand across his seat, pointing at the screen.

“And what, pray tell, is that there, General?”

“Looks like a ship, Supreme Leader.”

“A ship. On an uninhabited planet. Curious, isn’t it, Hux.”

“It is a light freighter. Smugglers hiding out. Nothing to worry about, Ren,” Hux put an ounce of contempt in his voice while activating the shuttle’s stygium crystal cloaking device. That was fortunate – the Rebels had used an innocuous ship. He had half expected an X-wing squadron. “I’ll land us on the other side of the structure, we will not come into contact with the rabble.”

“It’s a Corellian YT-1300f light freighter. It’s been a while since I saw one,” Ren's voice resonated with an undertone that sounded like remorse, a feeling not unfamiliar to Hux. On the other hand, this was Ren, who had everything handed to him on a aurodium platter from birth and decided to throw it all away on a whim. Him of the legendary tantrums when he did not get his way, and a sense of remorse? Not kriffing likely.

Hux set down the shuttle with only a few bounces, which to his satisfaction still managed to make Ren grip the seat to stay upright. He shut down the engines and grabbed his gear, leaving a rumpled looking Ren behind.


	5. Chapter 5

Unfortunately, Ren was back on his feet soon enough and had found an entrance to the old temple with irritating assertiveness. Hux trailed behind, through a labyrinth of empty rooms and corridors.  More than once, the thought flashed through his mind that he would never find his way back alone. With each sure step Ren took, Hux's unease grew.

The ground under their feet was not quite flat, they were walking on a downhill slope. The reason for that became clear once they entered what surely was the heart of the old temple. It appeared to be a natural cave, the ceiling arching high above their heads – the temple had been built around and above it. Straight walls and columns had given way to a forest, or rather, the remains of trees Hux suspected had become petrified in the change of the eons.

The cavern shone in the warm light emitting from a crystal the size of a human child's fist, suspended above all but the tallest trees. Ren gawped open-mouthed at it like a child salivating at the window of a candy store. Hux used the short moment of the Supreme Idiot's distraction by placing his backpack between the petrified roots of an enormous tree, once more wishing he had a weapon on him other than the microblade concealed up his sleeves. His plan had been to take one from the cache of weapons the shuttle carried, only to discover just before launch that Ren had had the weapons removed.

Ren strode forward, eyes on his price. Hux followed keeping his distance, heart rapidly beating in expectation of what might await them. Ren's stomping came to an abrupt stop as they came to a clearing that offered them a view directly ahead. Part of Hux's tension escaped with a soft sigh at the sight of the three figures standing underneath the crystal. There was the scavenger girl Ren was so obsessed with, and the traitor FN-2187. Both had their hands stretched out, like Ren did when he used his so-called Force. Seemed like FN-2187 fancied himself a Jedi now – just what the galaxy needed.

Standing next to them, watching intently, was the short woman who had bitten him so viciously he still bore her mark. He by now knew who she was – Rose Tico, flight engineer turned spy, rising through the Resistance's ranks after the stunt she and FN-2187 had pulled on the Supremacy. And, most importantly, his handler.

Hux had gathered every little clue he had been able to get his hands on, every titbit she had shared with him. He soaked them up, those stolen moments of friendly human contact he had no right to but greedily took, selfish creature that he was. She had no idea of his identity, he was sure. The woman who had bitten into him with such rancor that he now carried a scar in the shape of her teeth on his index finger would not have called him cute for owning a pet.

No time to dwell on how to convince her or her fellow rebels, though, as Ren now rounded on him.

"Traitor," hissed out between clenched teeth. “Pryde was right about you!”

Invisible fingers grabbed Hux around his throat, slamming him into a tree. Hux's whole body hurt with the impact, his spine screaming in protest. His vision went blurry as his eyes watered. Hux knew from painful experience that it was no use to try and fight. There were no real fingers to pry away but still his fingers scrambled at his throat. A feeling of lightheadedness and nausea took over and he knew he'd pass out in a few moments – or worse. This was not the end, never would he give Ren the satisfaction to end him! Gathering every last ounce of his willpower, he let himself go slack, shutting his eyes. The pressure remained for an excruciating moment longer before an alarmed shout distracted Ren. His grip broke and like a puppet whose strings had been cut, Hux's body slumped to the ground. He took desperate little gasps through his barely parted lips while his blood rushed in his ears.

When he dared to open his eyes a crack, he saw the blurry figure of Ren confronting the Resistance members. Like Ren, the Jedi girl had drawn her lightsaber, while the other two held blasters. Ren and the scavenger seemed to be shouting at one another. Hux struggled to get himself into an upright position, using the tree trunk for support.

Ren and his counterpart were now both straining to get the crystal, which appeared to have broken free from the force that had held it.

“Give it up! You don’t know what you are doing,” Ren’s voice was strained, as was his hand that was pulling on the crystal.

“I know I won't allow you to have it. Whatever this thing actually is,” the girl scowled. Seemed like Ren had found his match in stubbornness and single determination.

FN-2187 raised his hand once more, and with the added effort, the crystal inched towards the Resistance’s side.

“Let’s see… if that crystal is worth more to you than the life of your friend!” Ren kept his hold on the crystal and turned off his lightsaber. Anger and horror spread through Hux as Rose Tico choked, her hands grabbing at her throat.

Rage he hadn’t felt for himself in a long time gave him the determination to swallow his pain and nausea. Taking one last fortifying breath, he stood up. Kriff, he was as unsteady on his feet as a newborn fathier foal, his knees shaking, but he struggled on. He grabbed what once had been an arm-long branch and now resembled a stone club from the floor and staggered towards Ren's turned back. With the last of his strength, he struck Ren over the head, who went down like a sack of pom seeds. Hux staggered on his feet, only to be hit in the chest the next moment.

“Oomph,” Hux’s hand went to the point of impact, his fingers closing around the projectile before he went down on his knees. His sluggish brain took a few moments to recognize it as the crystal. Seemed like the Resistance indeed valued the life of a friend more than an inanimate object. How novel a thought.

As if through a veil, he saw the three Resistance members hastening toward him. All three of them, yes, Tico was not harmed. She was the first to arrive, blaster pointed at him. He had to tell her something – if only he could remember just what it was... Ah, yes!

“I’m the spy.” He got it out the same moment she must have pulled the trigger. He managed to whisper one more word before darkness descended upon him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Finn saw General Armitage Hux collapse, right over Supreme Leader Ren's body. Not a sight you get every day, but Finn sure did enjoy it. He kept his taser aimed at the both of them while he watched Rey tie Kylo Ren's hands with the Force-suppressing manacles they had brought. She then turned to their other captive and did the same to him with a piece of rope she produced from her shoulder bag. Count on a scavenger to come prepared.

Rose just stood there, unnaturally quiet, watching the procedure. Her mouth was pursed, eyebrows drawn together. Well, if today’s reveal had been a surprise for him, it must have been even more so for her, the spy’s primary handler.

“You okay Rose? You think Hux told the truth, is he our spy?” 

Rose shook herself, blinking at him. Also, since he just had her attention - "And what's a 'Millicent'?"

“So it wasn’t just me, he did say Millicent – what in the blazes, can it be…” Rose started turning around her own axis, scanning the room. Just what was going on with her?

“Hah!” With a cry of triumph, she bent behind one of the huge petrified trees, coming back up with a backpack adorned with First Order insignia in hand. Finn squinted. Why were there small holes at the bottom of the backpack? That sure wasn’t standard gear. Rose went back over to them and Finn and Rey watched her open the pack. She pulled out various pieces of gear, carefully placing them on the ground. Then she let out a gasp. Finn strained to see what was left in the pack, but he didn’t have to wait long before Rose lifted out a transparisteel transport box. The box held a chubby orange tooka. The animal puffed out small breathy snores, eyes closed, deep in slumber.

"Rey, Finn, this is Millicent. She's the spy's pet."

Hux owned a pet. Hux – was the Resistance’s spy? Hux, the propaganda spewing, jackbooted poster boy of the First Order - had turned traitor?

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Rey echoed Finn’s thoughts. Rose shrugged, set the box down and bent over Hux to check his pulse. “He’s alive.” 

“Shame.”

“Finn!” 

“What! Did you forget he tried to get us executed?” 

“What is that in his hand?” Rey asked.

When Rose made a move to take whatever it was, Rey cried out “Don’t!”. But it came a second too late and Rose’s hand closed over the crystal in General Hux’s hold. In the next moment, she, too, slumped over.

“Rose!” Rey and Finn cried in unison. Finn jumped to help her, but Rey stopped him with a hand on this chest when he tried to touch their friend. 

“Wait. Let me get that first.” Finn watched her open her bag before prying away Hux’s and Rose’s hands from the crystal with the Force. After she had levitated the crystal into the bag, she nodded at Finn. He turned Rose around and held her. Relief shot through his body as he saw her chest gently rise and fall.

“She’s unconscious, but seems okay otherwise. We should get her back to the ship.” He reported to Rey who stood guard over Ren and Hux. 

“Good. Let me pack up Hux’s bag. Some of that stuff could be useful. And we can go.” The still sleeping tooka went in first. When she was finished, she handed the backpack to Finn.

“Right. Can you take this and Rose and I’ll levitate…” Rey sighed, sounding peeved, “Them.” Hux and Ren raised into the air and Finn slid on the backpack before lifting Rose.

“Just be glad Poe isn’t here,” Rey said, ever trying to see the silver lining. He really liked that about her. “He can be annoying when he’s right.”

“Just because he suspected everyone in High Command and Hux's one of them, it’s not the same as being right!” Finn grumbled, hefting Rose upward. “Plus we could really need some help here.” It would be a long way back to the Falcon.


	7. Chapter 7

Hux’s head was pounding. Tongue glued to the roof of his mouth. When he tried to pry open his eyes, his eyelashes stuck together. He groaned, wiping a hand over his eyes. His skin felt strange, like it was covered with a silken fringe. Was he ill? As much as he disliked the thought, it was probably best if he went to medbay to get himself checked out.

Eyes still closed, he swung his legs to sit up and get out of bed, only to meet the wall with his feet. At the additional pain, he wrenched open his eyes, only to see he was laying in a bunk in an unfamiliar room. The lights were low, but what he could see made him certain that he was in a spaceship. A shabby one at that, certainly not First Order. Had he gotten drunk? He rarely indulged in drink, never to a point where he couldn’t remember his whereabouts.

It slowly came back to him. The mission… He’d been forced to accompany Kylo Ren on his foolish mission. That claustrophobic temple, all those narrow passages, and then, that chamber in the middle – where they had encountered the Resistance. The Jedi girl. FN-2187. And Rose Tico.

Ren had attacked her! The memory once again suffused him with rage and gave him sufficient drive to swing his legs out of the bunk, this time on the right side. He remembered that feeling – and the one of satisfaction after, Ren’s body lying at his feet. What had happened next? He rubbed a hand over his forehead. Once more, he noticed how soft his skin felt to his touch. 

Hux slowly stood up. He really wasn’t feeling well. His center of gravity was off. His feet stumbled more than they walked. Looking down his body, he saw he was wearing not too clean coveralls, strangely lumpy in places. What had happened to him? His gaze roamed the cabin – yes, there, pasted to the door, hung a narrow faded mirror.

When he was close enough to the door, he saw that what he had thought to be a mirror was a transparent panel in the door. Through it, Rose Tico stared right back at him, wide-eyed and a little ill looking. He gulped, straightened up, and walked towards the door. As did she from her side. Good – better to get this conversation over with. Pressing the button, the door opened with a hiss. Outside, he saw a brightly lit corridor, not the room he’d seen through the window. And no Rose Tico in sight.

If only his head didn’t pound so much… He stumbled, reached for a hold and his outstretched hand hit the door button, the door closing once more. And there she was again, slumped over, mirroring his position… 

Wait… 

Hux raised his hand. Tico did, too. Touched his nose. His… oddly flat nose.. Both hands flew to his face, his frantic movements mirrored by Tico. Hux stretched out his shaking hand (delicate, with short fingers full of calluses, why hadn’t he noticed that before?!) and touched it to Tico’s – colliding with the polished panel of the door.

Hux started to scream. 


	8. Chapter 8

He was in Rose Tico’s body. The moment the realization had set in, he’d started screaming in a most undignified way. To add insult to injury (or injury to insult? Kriff, his head really hurt), he’d also fallen on his posterior. Tico’s posterior.

Hux now sat on the not too clean floor and stared at the mirror. As always, it was Ren’s fault. That damn crystal of his. Of course Ren had striven to get an item that would inconvenience Hux in the worst way possible.

He studied Tico's reflection. The lumps in the coveralls – those were breasts. He had breasts. Quite shapely ones, as far as he could tell under that unflattering piece of clothing.

A hysteric chuckle worked its way up his throat, bursting out of his mouth the moment the door opened. A giant wookiee walked in. It tilted its head to the side and growled at Hux. He scrambled away from it, still on his backside, and hastened to get up once his back hit the bunk behind him. The wookiee took some more steps into the room and made another unintelligible sound, paw stretched out towards him. Hux was not going to take chances letting the beast touch him! He made a break for the door and stumbled away as fast he could.

He ran through the dimly lit corridor, following its bend to the left when a cacophony of sounds assaulted his ears. Hux stopped in his tracks when a flock of birds broke around the next corner, flooding around his feet, screeching all the while. The cause for the avian panic followed on foot. Millicent barely stopped herself from crashing into the wall before resuming the pursuit, racing past Hux. He grabbed the nearest wall for support, trying to make sense of it. What was this madness? Who kept _birds_ on a starship?

Behind him, the wookiee roared. Millicent seemed to be having a good time, and he had bigger concerns, so Hux hurried on.

Another short corridor later, he entered what seemed to be the main hold of the ship.

“Rosie! You’re awake.” A familiar face grinned at him from behind the sitting area across the room. Commander Poe Dameron. Hux had made sure to know what the man looked like after he had made a fool out of Hux in front of his whole crew. He clenched his hands into fists and scowled at him, but his line of sight was interrupted by FN-2187 who rushed towards him.

“You gave us quite a scare there.” He lifted his hand and made a move to touch Hux’s shoulder which Hux quickly evaded. “Are… you alright?”

No time for this. Hux needed answers.

“Where is General Hux?”

A chilling thought ran through his mind – what if they had gotten rid of his body? Killed Tico, thinking it was him?

FN-2187 pointed to a door at the rear area of the hold and said, “Him and Ren are in the cargo hold. I’ll come with you, I just wanted to check on him. He’s been making some noises.”

“No thanks.” He evaded the man, noticing his startled face in passing, and opened the indicated door.

The cargo hold had been turned into an improvised prison. In one alcove, his own body stood and rattled the bars. Hux ignored it for now and stepped closer to the other cell where a deceptively calm Kylo Ren sat on a cot.

“You! You stole my body!” He aimed a glare at Ren. He remembered the one Tico had given him when she had been on her knees before him. He hoped his was as impressive.

“It’s not me wearing your body.” Kylo Ren answered, amused. Bastard.

“That crystal – you cursed me!”

That got a stronger reaction from Ren. He scowled and pointed a finger at Hux. Hux noticed with satisfaction that he had to raise both his hands, joined by handcuffs.

“NO, you stole it – from me! It was supposed to unite me with Rey!”

“Wait. You wanted to change bodies with Rey? Whatever for?” Tico – he really hoped it _was_ Tico in his body, to not complicate matters further – chimed in.

“Yes!” Hux pointed a small hand at his own body, “What… they said! Why would you want that? You really are bloody insane!”

“Not insane enough to betray the First Order.” Ren stared at Hux. “You really think I wouldn’t know my father’s ship?”

“What’s going on here?” Hux made a half-turn. Seemed like FN-2187 had not listened when Hux had refused his offer of help. “Who stole whose body?”

“Finn! It’s me, Rose!”

Oh. Good. It really was her.

“Listen, I know this sounds crazy, but I’m stuck in Hux’s body.”

FN-2187's gaze went back and forth between Tico and Hux.

“She’s telling the truth. I’m Hux.”

“Rose?” FN-2187 blinked at Hux, looking as dazed as a womp rat about to be swallowed by a worrt.

“Haven’t you been listening? I’m Hux.” Hux pointed at her. Well, himself. “Miss Tico is using my body.”

Wait. That didn’t come out right. Fortunately, FN-2187 seemed to be too befuddled to pay attention to Hux's unfortunate choice of words and began shouting for the Jedi. She came running, followed by Dameron and the wookiee. The room was getting entirely too crowded for Hux's liking. He backed away from the door, and to avoid getting too close to Ren, he ended up with his back to Tico’s cell. The cool metal of the grid felt good against his hurting head.

“That’s so strange.” Tico said from above him. Hux turned his head and looked at his own face, his own body at least one head taller then the diminutive one he was in. It still wore his uniform, which showed signs of wear and tear. Just what had these louts done with it?

His musings were interrupted by FN-2187, who asked for another explanation. The Resistance appeared not to have done him any good. He had not given off the impression of being this dim while still in the Order. Still, Hux, with Tico’s help, once more explained the situation.

The Jedi narrowed her eyes when they had finished, and Hux recoiled when he felt the familiar feeling of invisible fingers stroking across his mind. The touch was a lot more gentle than what he was used to, but it still made him want to throw up. So much for the tale that the Resistance were the good guys.

At his motion, Tico’s finger closed around his. All at once, his head was clear, the headache he had been nursing since waking up gone. The absence of pain sent him staggering, and he once more looked at Tico, his own face unfamiliar with its look of wide-eyed wonder. She hesitantly withdrew her hand, but to Hux's relief, the pain did not come back.

“It’s the truth. When I concentrate, I can see it, like a faint glow around the both of them,” the scavenger said.

Right. She had been grabbing at their minds.

“When you are done going through my thoughts, I suggest you take a turn at him next.” Hux pointed an accusing finger at Ren. “Seems like he wanted that cursed crystal ‘to be with you’.”

Hux heard the contempt in his own words. Here was to hoping it reached Ren as well, but he just sat motionless on his cot. Hux wondered what he was playing at. All traces of the madman he knew so well were gone.

“Well?” The girl moved to stand before Ren’s cell. “What do you have to say for yourself?”

Ren reached into his top and pulled out a crumpled sheet of flimsi, and handed it to her through the grid. Just what sort of amateurs were these people? Hadn’t they searched him before throwing him into a cell?! 

She bent her head over the note, joined by Dameron and FN-2187 on both sides, and the wookiee, who just bent down over her head to read – which, to Hux's astonishment, he was apparently capable of doing.

“You have got to be kidding me,” FN-2187 exclaimed, after finishing. He and the three others stared at Ren.

“Seriously?” Dameron seemed pretty amused. Hux was beginning to wonder if everything was a joke to him, but then, the Jedi girl was wearing a slight smile, too.

“What? And could you please let me out of here?” Tico rattled the bars once more for emphasis.

“Oh, sorry, Rose.” The Jedi girl waved her hand around, and the grid covering the alcove came loose so that Tico could slip through.

“Should we put… him back in?” FN-2187 gestured at Hux.

“He’s our spy, and he can’t go back to the Order as, well, me.”

Tico came to stand next to him and extended her hand to the scavenger. His hand. Stars, this was confusing.

“Let me see that?”

She held the flimsi so that Hux could read along with her. Just… what was he looking at?

“This is an advertisement for therapy in a Jedi temple? Where you change bodies with your partner to get a better understanding of one another, as a form of – couple counseling?” Tico sounded as incredulous as the others.

Hux didn’t quite comprehend what he had just read.

“I never heard that term before.”

“It’s what civilized people do instead of reconditioning somebody’s brain,” Dameron explained, irritating grin firmly in place.

Hux decided to ignore him. He turned back to Ren.

“Never mind what it’s for. How do we change it back?”

Ren shrugged.

“I don’t know. Flyer doesn’t say. Guess you’re stuck.” He leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms. 

Millicent chose that moment to stroll into the room. She settled on her hunches in front of Hux and Tico and looked at them in turn. Then she spat out one of the strange birds in between their feet. Madness.


End file.
